Senior Pink
Introduction Señor Pink '''is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Personality For some reason, he is surrounded by many women who seem to be extremely fond of him. However, he claims to be too old for them; advising them to find someone younger, despite dressing himself as an infant. He is also shown to have some manner of indecency as he had no qualms about ripping a woman's bra off in order to wipe his mouth, which does not seem to deter the women's admiration of him, and using a shoe brush to brush his teeth. The women who admire him, as well as others, often remark he is "hard-boiled", while his male underlings equally praise how cool he tends to act. He seems to care about his comrades, as he took a direct hit from Franky's Rocket Launcher on purpose so that Machvise would not take damage, as he was vulnerable after having tried to crush Franky. He seems to have both a cruel and a compassionate side, calling Sugar useless one moment but then worrying about her safety the next. He is also a very proud man, as he refuses to use his ability to run away from his enemies. He even promised that if Franky could survive his strongest attack, he would admit defeat, a promise well kept. His love for his wife was so strong, that he would hide his pirate career from her, as she hates pirates. However, his steadfast loyalty to his crew made it impossible for him to leave them either, forcing him to juggle between his two families. When she found out and left him, he became heartbroken, and did everything to regain her smile, even if it means dressing up like their deceased son by wearing infant clothing. Even when everyone else laughed at him for it, calling him a pervert and believing that he became so because of his loss of his wife and son, he easily brushed it all off due to the love for his wife. Overall, Senor Pink can be considered one of the kinder members of the Donquixote Family. Despite dressing like a baby and sucking on a pacifier, and his love for his late son, he claims to not like children. Like Sanji, he has a chivalrous side, as he refused to hit a women, even if their his enemies. Like Sanji, he chooses death over striking a women, as he was prepare to commit suicide by blowing himself up along with the lacrima he was guarding in Nirvana. History (One Piece Manga) Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Swim Swim Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows Pink to swim in the ground or walls, making him a Free-Swimming Human. Physical Abilities He possesses great superhuman strength, as he was able to wrestle and knock down Franky, a very large and heavy cyborg. He is also a very durable person, able to survive a direct hit from Franky's rocket with only minor injuries and burns. He has great skill in wrestling and bare handed fighting, able to use it in combination with his Devil Fruit powers to utilise devastating attacks, able to cause extreme damage to Franky despite his cybernetically enhanced body with a strong level of resistance to even firearms and artillery. * '''Nekomimi Punch (ネコ耳パンチ Nekomimi Panchi?, literally meaning "Cat Ear Punch"): Senor Pink places his fists above his head, making them look like cat ears, while rushing towards the opponent. Then, he tries to headbutt them with his head and fists. It was first used against Franky, but it accidentally hit Kyuin instead. * Nyannyan Suplex (ニャンニャンスープレックス Nyannyan Sūpurekkusu?, literally meaning "Meow Meow Suplex"): Senor Pink grabs a person from behind with both of his arms and smashes the opponent's head by bending over backwards and slamming the victim onto the ground. It was first seen used against Franky outside the Toy House. It was unnamed at the time, only getting named later when used at the SMILE factory. * Meow Meow Drop: * Meow Meow Body Slam: Weapons When entering Minion Island to intercept Donquixote Rosinante, a 32-years old Pink carried a rifle. During the takeover of Dressrosa, a 36-years old Pink carried a katana on his back. His skills with either weapon are not seen. * Diaper Mines: * Omutsu Bakudan (おむつ爆弾 Omutsu Bakudan?, literally meaning "Diaper Bomb"): Pink releases several spherical bombs from the waist band of his diaper and throws them at his opponent. The effectiveness and size of the explosions has not been shown. This was first seen used against Franky. * Diaper Blade, Sword Draw: Trivia Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Coalition Captain Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Husband Category:Paramecia Category:Ex-Husband Category:Widow/Widower Category:Parents Category:Pirate World